


Evening Debriefs

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Image, Boundaries, Episode Tag, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Reminiscing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher like to unwind and talk about their missions after a hectic day from time to time.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to Star Trek. The Original Series was not something that captured my attention, mostly due to the acting style, but I very much like The Next Generation.  
> And of course, I fell into the trap of yet another ship with complicated dynamics, hidden feelings, and the past weighing on them.
> 
> This chapter takes place after "The Naked Now". I wanted to explore how Picard and Beverly would deal with how they behaved while infected.
> 
> Feedback is welcome.

Picard dimmed the lighting in his private quarters for the third time, increasing it again in the next second. He worried the wine was too forward. He wanted her to feel welcome, but not uncomfortable. This was only a friendly chat between old friends, after all.

The call button rang.

“Come in.” Picard rounded the table and sat in one of the two chairs, smoothing down his shirt after crossing his legs.

The door opened, but Beverly Crusher remained at the doorstep. She laced her hands behind her back and stood at attention when she saw him. Picard sprang to his feet.

“Please come in, Doctor Crusher.”

She smiled. Her red hair bounced lightly as she walked into his room. Picard tried not to stare, but it had been so long.

“Is something wrong, Captain? I thought I submitted my completed report.”

Picard smile. “Oh no. Everything is fine. This is an unofficial debrief if I can call it that.” He motioned for her to sit, remaining on his feet until she did so. “I thought it was needed after the day’s... experience.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her hands, blushing.

He smiled, watching her face heat up. A bit of the pinkish-red staining her neck. Beverly used to blush a lot more when she was younger. Picard remembered the many times Jack Crusher would whisper in her ear during their drunken nights out and she blushed prettily, her eyes fluttering closed. He cleared his throat, shaking his head lightly to banish the ghosts from the past.

“Almost everyone is in a somehow confused and embarrassed state, but Councilor Troi reassured me she would be able to handle most of it.”

Beverly nodded, looking around his room. “I’m glad. I can only imagine how much work that will be. I’ll make sure to be available if she needs assistance.”

Picard smiled, watching her eyes jump from place to place without focusing. “Beverly.”

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “Yes, Jean-Luc?”

His first name leaving her lips would never cease to affect him. Picard took a deep breath. “Deanna suggested I... we...discuss what happened so that it doesn’t put further strain on our relationship.”

She nodded.

He leaned over, ready to pour some wine in her glass. Beverly gripped his wrist, her hand warm and soft. Picard shivered.

“After today, I don’t think I want to feel inebriated for quiet sometime.”

He smirked, looking at her. “Two glasses of water,” he said toward his replicator.

Beverly stood up when they appeared, got them, and came back. She held her glass up and smiled when he clinked his against hers.

“To the Enterprise,” she said.

“To old friends.”

He watched her take a sip, resisting the urge to lick his lips as her throat worked. A drop of water slid down her pale skin and Beverly wiped it away with her finger.

She placed the glass down and swallowed again. “Captain Picard, I hope you know what I said was due to being under the influence of a substance which heightened the pleasure center of the brain. Otherwise, I would have never...”

“But you meant the words you said.”

Beverly’s jaw clenched. She sat up straighter in her chair. “I...”

Picard waved at the air with his right hand. “I didn’t call you here for a confession. Merely to say that whatever happened has been all but forgotten.”

“Except for the official logs.”

He smirked. “I might have left out a thing or two.”

Beverly smiled as she looked at him. Picard always felt warmer under her gaze, even if her blue eyes could appear icy at times. Like when he brought her dead husband home to her. He looked down.

“Are you all right?” She asked.

“I should be asking you that, Beverly. How are you and Wesley acclimating to the Enterprise?”

She smiled. “You’d think he was born on this ship. Everything is fascinating to him.”

“And you?”

“I’m happy to be somewhere I’m needed.”

He watched her as she fidgeted with the fabric of her sleeve. “And to see old friends, I hope.”

Beverly looked up and into his eyes. “Is that what we are?”

“Always,” Picard said, almost before she even finished her sentence.

“Thank you, Captain.” Beverly looked up, blinking a tear away. “I should be going back to my quarters.”

“Of course,” Picard said, standing up when she did.

They walked to the door silently. He wrapped his hand around her forearm when the door opened. Beverly turned slowly, a light frown creasing her brow. Picard leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away, push him off even. When she did not, he took a deep breath and placed his lips on her right cheek, lingering a second longer than necessary for a friendly kiss. He felt her shiver as his pulled back.

“Good night, Doctor.”

Beverly’s eyes flickered to his lips. “Good night, Captain.”

Picard watched her go, as he had done many times before in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Battle".
> 
> This episode brought back a lot of memories from Picard but I wished there was at least a short scene where he and Beverly talked about the past.
> 
> It must not have been easy for her to be on board the ship her husband died on.

He attracted quiet a few strange looks as he walked toward her quarters, but Picard knew no one would dare question the Captain on his whereabouts while he was off duty. 

They would be gossiping, however.

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he waited for her to answer the door.

“Captain?” Beverly asked with a frown.

Picard forgot why he was there for a moment. She was wearing a pale pink nightgown, silk and light. It was long and covered everything and yet he had never found her more enticing. He could trace her collarbone with his eyes, wished he could do so with his tongue.

“Jean-Luc?” She asked, stepping closer. “Are you all right? Is it the headache again?”

Her alarmed tone snapped Picard out of his fantasy. He shook his head. He was far too old to be losing himself in boyish dreams.

“I simply wanted to check on you. Must not have been easy, being on board of the Stargazer again.”

Beverly looked down, pulling her nightgown closer to her chest. “Never thought I’d see her again.”

“Nor I.”

She looked up and into his eyes. “I wish I could say it brought back all happy memories.”

Picard swallowed. “You must have hated me when I brought him home.”

Beverly blinked slowly, a single tear rolling down her right cheek. He wanted to wipe it away with his thumb, suck the finger into his mouth and taste her, just a small part of her.

“I did,” she finally said. “For the longest time, Jean-Luc, I hated you.”

He realized they were standing in a hallway, with plenty of people walking by. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask her to invite him in. He couldn’t bare it to stay much longer.

“Beverly, I’m sorry.” 

It sounded so insignificant, so little. There would never be an apology that could make up for what he did, or didn’t do. For what his actions caused. For how he failed his best friend. But it was all he could say.

“I know, Jean-Luc.” Beverly wiped away her tears. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He nodded. “Just wanted to make sure you were but it seems I’ve upset you instead.”

Beverly leaned her head against the doorframe and smiled tiredly at him. “Good night, Jean-Luc.”

“Good night, Beverly.”

He stood there for a few moments after her door closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Angel One". 
> 
> I really liked the dynamic between Beverly and Picard while he was sick and wanted to explore that a little more.

She used her medical override code to gain access to his quarters this time. Beverly tried to avoid doing it as much as possible, not wanting to abuse her privilege, but she assumed Picard would be deep into a slumber caused by the exhaustion the virus brought on once it cleared the body. She smiled when she saw him.

He was sprawled out on the bed, like a star fish. His left arm was under the pillow his head rested on. Beverly noticed he was wearing a light shirt this time. She smiled, although the loss of his broad chest covered by hair was unfortunate. She deducted his body temperature was returning to normal since he was snuggling a blanket to his chest.

Beverly approached the bed slowly. Picard mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, laying on the blanket entirely. She rolled her eyes when she wasn’t able to gently tug it out from under him. Beverly had the strength to, but that would wake him, so she procured another blanket instead and covered her recovering patient. He smiled, sighing deeply.

She sat on the edge of the mattress, next to his head. There was nothing in the corner of his mouth this time, but Beverly couldn’t resist running her fingers lightly across his lips, tracing them. His lips were a little dry she noticed, the skin brushing roughly against her fingertips. She shivered. Picard mumbled again. This time he rolled toward her. His head bumped against her knee and he jolted awake.

“Shhh, just me, Jean Luc,” Beverly said, squeezing his bicep to reassure him he was safe. His skin was no longer hot, but the contact still burned her. Her fingers flexed around the firm muscle.

He swallowed, trying to sit up. “Are you okay?”

She snorted, pushing his back down gently. “I should be asking you that. How’s the patient feeling?”

Picard huffed, rolling his eyes. He collapsed back on the mattress with a grunt. “I hate being sick.”

“Even captains must get sick now and then,” she said, smirking down at him.

He looked up at her, blinking slowly. “So that pushy doctors can order them around?”

Beverly leaned her head down, her lips so close to his face she could smell his sweat. “So that they can rest.”

He grunted again.

She inhaled deeply, smelling sandalwood and musk. “You _are_ wearing cologne now.”

“I smelled awful.”

“And you knew I’d come check in on you? How thoughtful, Jean Luc.” Beverly smirked down at him.

He blushed, trying to hide it by running a hand down his face. “Are you quiet finished?”

Beverly got up. “You’re right. You cannot take too much sass while convalescent.”

“I’ll let you know I’m still the—

“The captain of this ship, yes.. yes!” Beverly made a show of rolling her eyes, but she smiled at him. “Sleep well, Captain.”

She knew he was watching her as she walked to the door.

“Good night, Doctor,” he said.

Beverly paused as she stepped out, smiling down at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Arsenal of Freedom"

It was much later than Picard originally planned when he finally was on his way to sickbay. He got stuck filing reports and tying all loose ends of their latest mission. Fresh from a scolding by Commander Riker about the dangers of the Captain beaming down for a mission, he braced himself for another one as he entered sickbay.

Beverly was asleep. Her burgundy hair fanned around her on the pillow. The cuts on her face were almost healed. He assumed everything else was quickly on the mend since there was no one fussing over his Chief Medical Officer. She stirred, groaning in her sleep. Picard reached out as if to banish the discomfort she was feeling. He smiled when Beverly sighed, her face relaxing again.

She had looked so pale at the end in the cave that he had really begun to worry. But Picard was a seasoned captain, he knew that to show signs of worry while in a dangerous situation would have put Beverly in a state of distress, and that was the last thing she needed. His Doctor was always able to keep her cool during medical emergencies, but even Beverly Crusher had her limits.

Picard realized she was right, there was a lot about her he didn’t know. Like the way she looked when sleeping. Even hurt and bruised she still looked beautiful. Her porcelain skin was purple in a few spots, her hair needed to be brushed, but he had never been more infatuated with her. Picard felt the sting of remorse in his heart. She was hurt, she was in pain. He shouldn’t be here leering over her while she slept. He turned to leave.

A firm hand gripped his forearm. Cold fingers sank into his uniform. Picard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing they would sink through the fabric and press against his skin.

“You came to see me,” Beverly said, her voice a little rough.

He turned slowly. “Of course. I had to make sure my Doctor was in working conditions.”

Beverly glared at him. “Good to know.”

Picard smirked. “I see you don’t appreciate being the patient for once.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him after. “You do make a good doctor, however.”

He swallowed. “I was doing my duty. I had to make sure you were safe.”

She nodded, her grip on his forearm tightening. “You always do your duty, Jean-Luc.”

He should have turned and left sickbay in that moment, but instead he leaned forward. His right hand cupped her head, her soft hair tickling his palm and making him shiver. Picard placed his lips on her forehead lightly, lingered for a moment longer to breathe in the scent of roses and sweat, before he straightened up.

“Good night, Beverly.”

He turned and left before she could reply, the kiss he had wanted to extend burning on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “We’ll Always Have Paris”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it very interesting that in this episode we get to see a little bit of jealous Beverly. The fact that Deanna feels the need to talk to her about how she feels was a very subtle hint about Beverly’s feelings toward Picard.

Beverly tried not to wallow. 

She hated wallowing, but as she made her way to her quarters she found herself wishing for some real chocolate. Beverly shook her head at her own annoyance. She would really have to avoid Deanna now until this state of dissapointmeent passed.

Beverly meant to take a bath but realized she was far too exhausted for that. She dropped into the closest chair after walking into her room. 

The chirp of the door jolted her awake.

“Come in,” she said, running her hand through her hair as she yawned.

Jean Luc stopped after one step. “I’ve woken you?”

Beverly shook her head. “It’s a good thing you did. My back would hate me in a few hours.”

He smiled.

“Can I do something for you, Captain?”

“They just left,” he said, still standing.

“Ah.” Beverly wanted to be comforting but she was usually easily irritable after just waking up. 

“I’m sorry, you’re tired. I shouldn’t be bothering you.” 

“Jean Luc!” Beverly rolled her eyes as he turned. “Sit down and tell me what’s wrong.”

He walked back slowly and sat in the chair across from hers. “Deanna told me to resolve these feelings and I thought I did, yet...”

Beverly nodded, smirking. “You still feel like there’s something left unsaid.”

“What could I have told her? That I could have made her life exciting?” Jean Luc snorted.

Beverly raised her right eyebrow at him. “You might be used to the chaos on the Enterprise, Captain, but I can assure you most explorative ships do not have this much excitement in their lifetime.”

He chuckled, crossing his legs and looking at her. “I did mean it when I said she was an old friend.”

“Mmhmm.”

Jean Luc glared at her.

Beverly raised her hands, palms out. “Deanna told me I should also work on some feelings.”

She watched as he blinked, straightening in his seat. “Oh?”

“Nothing too serious, no worries.”

Jean Luc stood up, pulling down his shirt. “I should leave you to rest then.”

Beverly nodded. “Jean Luc?” 

He stopped and turned.

“I’m glad she’s not a ghost anymore.”

He nodded, giving her a small smile before turning and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all pretend Beverly Crusher was head of Star Fleet Medical during Season 2 lol

He drummed his fingers on his desk while waiting for the call to connect. Picard frowned when all he saw was an empty desk, framed by a bookshelf. He sighed, taking another sip of his tea that had gone cold long ago. The video did not show any lag in connection so he assumed she had forgotten. With a sigh, he extended his hand, hovering his middle finger over the keyboard to end the call.

A flurry of red hair zipped through the screen and Beverly dropped into her seat with a huff. She laughed, tossing her hair back as she shifted to make herself comfortable. “Did you really think I forgot our date?”

Picard rolled his eyes. “I simply assumed you were busy. Leading Star Fleet Medical is a big responsibility.”

She huffed again, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. “And lonely. Everyone here seems afraid of me.”

Picard fixed her with a stare he knew would translate even through a screen.

“Shut up!” Beverly rolled her eyes. “I guess I am partial to the Enterprise.”

He hummed. “How is your work going so far?”

“It’s going to be a long year.”

“Yes, I agree.”

Beverly leaned back, smirking. “Oh yeah?”

Picard cleared his throat, shifting in his chair to straighten his uniform shirt. “I meant, change is always hard to get used to.”

“Mmhhmmm.” Beverly checked a message that come through before turning to him. “Anything new?”

“Ah yes! Troi had a child.”

Beverly dropped the tablet she was holding. “But we spoke last week and you did not mention her expecting! Or the week before, or the month before!”

Picard chuckled. “It was a … peculiar pregnancy. An alien form became curious as we passed by and decided that being born and living among us would be the best way to experience human life.”

She leaned back in her seat, mouth gaping open. “Fascinating!”

“Yes, it was quiet the experience for everyone.”

“How is Deanna doing?”

“She misses him. Doctor Pulaski was great help.”

Beverly raised her right eyebrow at him. “I told you to give her a chance.”

Picard waved his hand in the air.

“She is an excellent doctor! Her record is amazing.”

“She’s not you, Beverly.”

She paused before whatever she was going to say left her mouth, her lips tightening in an O shape. Beverly smirked. “If I didn’t know better, Jean Luc, I’d say you miss me.”

“I do miss you,” he said, staring straight at her. “Wesley as well.”

Beverly smiled, a bit of pink color flooding her cheeks. She startled when a beep was heard in the distance, her eyes following the noise off screen. “Got to go. Next week same time?”

Picard nodded. “Of course.”

“Good night, Captain.”

He started at the black screen for some time after Beverly ended the call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “The Dauphin”

“Why are you grinning like that?” Beverly asked when her video connected.

Picard continued to grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Jean Luc, what have you done?”

“Why would you assume it’s me?”

Beverly huffed, wiggling in her seat. “Because I know you!”

Picard chuckled. “Well, Doctor, for once you’re wrong.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“It wasn’t me, it’s Wesley.”

“Wesley?” Beverly blinked. “Well, it can’t be anything too serious or you wouldn’t be grinning.”

“Watching a boy experience his first love is always an interesting experience.”

Beverly gasped, her right hand flying to her chest. “Is he all right?”

Picard laughed. “Of course he is! Why would you ask that?”

She glared again. “How did your first love go, Jean Luc?”

“Horribly wrong, now that you make me think about it.”

Beverly chuckled. “I feel like it’s always like that for first loves, isn’t it?”

Picard nodded. “Wesley’s wasn’t a Shakespearean tragedy but he was still a little hurt.”

“Poor dear.”

Picard watched her as Beverly pouted, sadness in her eyes. “I’m sure he will call you soon.”

“And I will pretend to be just as shocked when he tells me all about his adventure.”

Picard smirked. “Any adventures of your own?”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “And you, Captain?”

He waved his hand in the air. “When do I have the time?”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “That hasn’t stopped you in the past.”

“Nor you.”

He grinned when she opened and closed her mouth a few times, her red lips tightening into an O shape. Picard caught himself wishing he could slip his tongue in between, taste her mouth.

“Jean Luc?”

He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “It’s been a long few days.”

“Get to bed, Captain. Doctor’s orders.”

“Good night, Beverly.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “Samaritan Snare”

Beverly was sitting on his bed when he opened his eyes. Picard smiled.

“So I died and went to heaven.”

She blushed, trying to hide it by rolling her eyes. He laughed, wincing just a little bit.

“I told you she was good,” Beverly said.

Picard nodded. “Given the fact that she just saved my ass, literally, I cannot continue to disagree.”

Beverly smirked, tilting her head to the right, her luscious hair spilling over her shoulder.

“Long time no see.”

“Not that long,” Beverly said.

He lifted his right arm, holding out his hand. “Long enough,” he said when Beverly laced her fingers with his. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “The Bonding”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an emotionally charged episode and I really wished we had gotten to see Beverly and Picard talk about Jack’s death.

He was staring into his cup of earl grey tea when Beverly let herself into his quarters.

“It’s not your fault,” she said, stopping after a few steps.

“I’m the captain.”

“And they know the risks when they go on a mission.”

Picard snorted.

Beverly sighed. She walked until she reached the couch, sitting across from the chair he was in. “If I jump off the docking area, it doesn’t mean it’s your fault.”

He looked up. “It probably would be my fault. Missed one too many physicals.”

It was her time to snort.

Picard placed his cup down on the little side table. He leaned forward in his seat. Beverly did the same.

“There have been a lot of emotions around today.”

“Jeremy will be okay, in time.”

“You know he asked to stay on the ship?”

Beverly tried to smile. “I can see so much of Wes in him. It breaks my heart.”

He nodded.

“Jean Luc, that wasn’t your fault either.”

Picard looked down at his feet. The silence between them stretched until it became a blanket, heavy and suffocating. Beverly stood up, needing to pace so her chest didn’t burst.

“Deanna said Wesley told you.”

“You knew?”

“I suspected. And I hoped, that with time, he would understand.”

“I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.”

Beverly turned. He was still looking down, his shoulders sagging. She walked over and knelt in front of him. He didn’t resist when she grasped his hands in hers. Beverly leaned her forehead against his.

“I’m glad he forgave you. You’ve taught him so much, Jean Luc. You have been like a father to him.”

Picard jerked back, looking up at Beverly. He blinked, causing a few tears to roll down his cheeks. “Please don’t say that.”

She smiled. “I can refrain from saying it, but it won’t change anything.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “The High Ground”.

Picard headed toward her office in sickbay when he didn’t find her in her quarters. He should have been more shocked that Beverly would jump right back into work rather than take it easy for a few days after being kidnapped, but somehow he was not. They were more alike than he would ever admit, even to her.

She didn’t notice when he walked in. Or maybe she was trying to ignore her. Picard cleared his throat before doubt set in too deep and forced him away. Beverly hummed.

“I can come back later if you’re busy,” he said when he realized she had no intention to start a conversation.

“Are you feeling ill?” Beverly asked, still staring into the screen of her computer like it would offer new information about Space.

“I wanted to talk.”

“We talked in that cave. Probably more than we ever did on the Enterprise.”

“Beverly!” He tried not to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Jean Luc?” She asked, finally turning her eyes on him.

Picard stopped himself from speaking when he noticed how red her eyes were. He blinked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize just how deeply this ordeal affected you.”

Beverly snorted. “You did warn me about the psychological toll that kidnapping takes —

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Picard sat across from her in one of the two empty chairs. “If my Prime Directive is to respect all human life and civilizations, in a way yours is to save all life.”

Beverly smiled and looked down at her lap. “I failed.”

“That was on me.”

She looked up. “Yes, it was.”

“Is that why you’re angry?”

Beverly tilted her head to the right. “What tells you that I am angry?”

“You don’t cry easily.”

“Maybe I’m upset.”

Picard nodded. “But you’re also angry. With me, with our Prime Directive, with having to be an officer and follow orders.”

She blinked. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Picard wished he could reach out, cup her face in his palm, wipe the tear away with his thumb. He could, but he shouldn’t.

“Did we even help them in the end?”

Picard reached out, allowing himself this small gesture of comfort at least. Beverly took his outstretched hand, her fingers squeezing him tight.

“Some things are better not thought about for too long.”

She nodded. “Such a privilege to be able to do that.”

“I told Star Fleet we will not be carrying anymore supplies to this sector.”

“Other ships will, Jean Luc.”

“I can’t be responsible for the morals of all ships.”

Beverly smiled. She let go of his hand and leaned back in her chair. “No, you cannot.”

Picard nodded before he stood up. He made it to the door before remembering. “What were you going to tell me in the cave before the power went out?” He asked as he turned.

Beverly looked up at him, her eyes widening just a little. Someone else might not have noticed.

“Beverly?”

She swallowed. “I don’t remember actually.”

He nodded. “It was a stressful situation.”

“Good night, Jean Luc.”

He turned and smiled as he walked away. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Allegiance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a gifset of Beverly and Picard kissing in 3x18 but it was out of context. You can imagine my heartbreak when I finally watched the episode LOL

She kept looking at him.

No, she kept glancing at him sideways. Just like she did on the bridge right after he came back. Picard tried not to think too much of it, but she kept _looking_ at him. He knew Beverly always spoke up if something was bothering her so he assumed it was nothing too serious, but the glances he received increased with each passing day.

  
Beverly was sipping her tea, holding her cup with both hands so it covered half her face. Her blue eyes were staring right at him as Picard tried to concentrate on spreading the softened butter evenly on his croissant. She didn’t move even one muscle.

“Okay, what did I do?” he asked, throwing his knife on the table.

Beverly raised her right eyebrow at him, her pink lips curling around the rim of her tea cup in a sly smirk.

“Beverly!”

“Yes, Jean Luc?”

He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “I feel as if I am standing trial for a crime I do not know I committed.”

She chuckled. “What makes you think you did something wrong?” She smirked.

“That!” Picard said, pointing at her lips.

Beverly lowered the cup, her shoulder shaking in silent laughter.

Picard threw his napkin on the table and stood up. “Damn it, woman!”

Beverly continued looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“What the hell did I do?”

She placed her cup down and leaned against her chair. “You kissed me.”

His mouth, slightly parted and ready to reply, opened and closed a few times. “I beg your pardon?”

“You kissed me. We had dinner and drinks, we danced, and then you kissed me.”

Picard snorted, pacing up and down. “I’m sure I’d remember it if I kissed you, or at least I hope I would.”

Beverly leaned on her right arm, still smirking at him. “Well, technically your copy kissed me.”

“While I was being held for that alien experiment?”

“Mmhmm.”

Picard snorted, his head tipping back as he stood in front of Beverly.

“No need to act offended, I’m sure it would have never happened if it had been the real you.”

“What?” He looked down at her. “No, Beverly, that’s not what I...I meant…”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

He smiled, his eyes going back to her lips. Now that he knew his copy had kissed them, Picard could not help but wonder if the taste he had conjured up in his mind so many times before was correct. He wanted nothing more than to find out, so he turned around and sat back in his chair.

Beverly crossed her legs, placed her hands on her raised knee, and smiled at him, her head tilted to the right.

“So?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Do you have anything to say?”

“You do realize it wasn’t actually me right?”

Beverly laughed. “Are you jealous?”

Picard rolled his eyes. “Beverly....”

“Yes, Jean Luc?”

He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “I hope you understand why I can’t comment on that incident.”

She rolled her eyes, reaching for her tea cup again. “Your copy was more fun, just so you know.”

“Oh yeah, how much more?”

Beverly smirked again. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Picard sputtered into his coffee cup. “You can't be serious!”

She stood up, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “I have to go, my shift starts in five minutes.”

He watched her walk toward the door. “Beverly!”

“Yes, Jean Luc?” She turned with a smirk.

Picard leaned back in his seat. “You’re very cruel.”

She hummed before leaving his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “The Captain’s Holiday”

Beverly waited for him to beam onboard in transporter room three. She gripped her tricorder a little tighter with her right hand, trying to stop the smirk she could feel spreading on her lips.

“Energize, Chief,” she told O’Brien.

There was a moment of nothing before his signature appeared, followed by his outline, and finally his entire body.

“Welcome back, Captain.”

He blinked down at her, still on the transporter platform. “Doctor Crusher? Is everything all right?”

“Oh everything is fine, Captain. I just wanted to give you the once over before clearing you for duty.”

Picard stepped down, nodded at O’Brien, and then turned to Beverly frowning.

“I don’t understand.”

Beverly smiled, already running her tricorder around his head. Picard moved back, swatting her hand away.

“Doctor!”

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “You see, Captain. Although Risa is a very pleasant planet, it has its risks.”

“The transporter’s biofilter would scan for any illness.”

Beverly smirked. “There have been reports of contagious...things...that biofilters are not programmed to scan for.”

She loved seeing him blush. More so, she loved knowing she was the cause of the pinkish flush that spread from his chest to the tips of his ears.

“Why don’t we discuss this somewhere more private?” Picard said, taking her by the right arm and guiding her out of the transporter room.

“Captain, there is no reason for you to feel uncomfortable discussing any of this with your chief medical officer.”

Picard walked a few steps ahead of her. “I’m not embarrassed, Doctor! There’s just nothing to discuss.”

“Oh,” Beverly tried to keep up with his marching stride. “So there were no sexual encounters of any sort during your stay?” She asked in the same tone she would ask any of the other crew members about symptoms before they fell ill.

Picard stopped suddenly. “Beverly!” He almost hissed her name as he turned.

She stopped before crashing into him. “It’s a routine question, nothing more!”

“Since when?” Picard looked left and right.

The hallway was a little busy and he moved them toward the side panel.

“I have decided to make it standard procedure. There have been quiet a few publications lately about the risk of the pleasure planet. People are coming back with an array of pathogens not studied before.”

Picard was staring intently into her eyes.

“Are they dangerous?”

“Life threatening even.”

He nodded. “That was very good thinking, Doctor. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Commander Riker.”

“But Captain!” Beverly said as he walked away from her.

“Later, Doctor!”

She smirked, watching him fidget with the wooden thing he was holding.

Beverly almost forgot about her prank. Her shift had been over hours ago but she was working on a few experiments she didn’t want to fall behind on, even if they were only for her own enjoyment. She jumped when someone cleared their throat.

“Captain, what brings you in so late?” She said, when she turned to find Picard standing at the doorstep of her office.

“Am I disturbing you?”

“Oh no, this is simply my way to unwind before bed.”

She watched as he studied the little plants she was trying to grow while modifying their DNA. Beverly tilted her head to the right, arching an eyebrow.

“I uhhh...” Picard pulled down his shirt before walking into her office. “I gave what you told me about Risa some more thought.”

Beverly leaned back in her seat. “So there was someone?”

Picard sat down, his eyes fixed on the floor. “I have to admit I wasn’t as careful as I should have been. We get so used to thinking that we have a cure to most things that...”

Beverly couldn’t keep from laughing any longer. She pulled her feet on her chair and covered her mouth with both hands as she almost wheezed.

Picard looked up. “Beverly?” She felt a little bad at the confused look he gave her.

She tried to take deep breaths in hopes of stopping the fits of giggles. “I’m sorry, Jean Luc, this was really cruel of me.” 

He blinked at her.

“I had a bet with Deanna, that I would get to make you confess your adventures before Riker.”

He leaned back in his seat, throwing his right leg over his left knee. “And you thought scaring me with the risk of an unknown sickness would do the job?”

Beverly chuckled, nodding. 

Picard smiled, shaking his head as he looked at her. “You should have waited a few more minutes to confess, Beverly.”

It was his time to smirk when he saw her confused look. 

“I was going to tell you every detail in hopes of not dying.”

Beverly’s mouth hung open. “Wait!” She jumped out of her seat when Picard stood up and walked around her desk. “There’s no need for you not to, just to be on the safe side.”

Picard laughed, shaking his head. “Good night, Beverly.”

She gasped when he leaned in and kissed her right cheek lightly before retreating from her office. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Sarek"

He tried to sleep as he had been ordered once the mind meld with Sarek was over, but he just couldn’t. Picard felt like he had just run a marathon. His body was exhausted, and the exhaustion had spilled over a level where rest could not fix it. Beverly told him his adrenaline levels would be higher after, but he never thought he would have this much trouble going to sleep. Sighing, Picard turned on his left side, hopping the new position would do something. Minutes passed as he stared at the wall in front of him. Sleep eluded him once again.

He was almost grateful when his door swooshed open and closed. The scent of roses preceded Beverly into his bedroom.

“I don’t recall saying you could come in,” Picard said, shifting onto his back.

Beverly stood in the doorway; right eyebrow raised. “Should I remind you that I technically do not need permission to enter crew quarters under medical reasons?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Doctor.”

She walked toward his bed and sat at the end. “How do you feel?”

Picard was suddenly very aware that he was naked under the thin sheet. Clothes had seemed like a distraction when he was preparing for bed. Clearing his throat, he slid up the mattress until he was sitting up. He let his sheet pool on his lap just in case his exhausted body decided to play tricks on him. Beverly had seen him bare chested before, he didn’t think she would mind.

“I should thank you,” Picard said.

Beverly tilted her head to the right. “I was only doing my job, Captain.”

He smiled. “I think what you did went beyond your duties. Thank you for staying with me through it.”

She nodded. “There will be… no mention of what happened between you and Ambassador Sarek in any of my logs.”

“Don’t want your Captain being questioned about whether he is sound of mind?”

Beverly’s glare hardened. “I do not want you to go through any investigation that might remind you of that experience. Seeing you like that…” She looked down.

Picard wanted to reach out and cup her cheek, make her look at him when he reassured her that he was just fine. He gripped a fistful of his bedsheets as he sat there. “It was…quiet the experience. I do not recall ever feeling so much out of control.”

She looked up at him. “For someone like you that must have been a shock.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Jean Luc!” Beverly threw her head back with a short laugh. “Look at you! You’re a statue at the other end of the bed soon after you went through a cathartic experience that has left you wrecked emotionally. When you know I’m here to comfort you.”

Picard swallowed, his mouth dry. “How were you planning to comfort me, Beverly?”

She looked him straight in the eye when she said, “In any way you would need, Jean Luc.”

He couldn’t hide the fact that her words caused him to breathe faster. Beverly’s eyes seemed glued to his chest. Picard felt himself blush when her gaze lowered for a moment, resting on his lap. He felt his cock harden and twitch. He tightened his thigh muscles for a few seconds before relaxing them again. Beverly looked up at his eyes again with a smile.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you, Captain,” she said as she stood up.

Picard sat up a little straighter. “Beverly!” He held out his right hand.

She took it, moving closer to him, a thin smile on her lips as her eyes darted all over his face. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, looking up at her.

“There is no one else on this ship whose presence and company I enjoy more, but there are some boundaries I cannot cross.”

He watched her face as the words registered. Beverly smiled, nodding. She leaned down, her soft lips finding his right cheek.

“Good night, Jean Luc.”

“Good night.”

Picard watched her go. If he had been struggling to sleep before she came to his quarters, he knew sleep would not come at all after this. He had told her there were boundaries he could not cross, and he meant that. Yet he groaned as he slid his right hand underneath his sheets, wrapping his palm around the throbbing erection that had no plan to go away on its own.

He came with her name on his lips and sleep finally came soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to up the rating due to the last few lines. I know it's nothing too risky but just in case...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “Transfigurations”

Picard approached sickbay carefully. Beverly was still in there, allegedly working on some tissue samples. He knew she was trying to stay busy but he didn’t think she should be alone.

“Any breakthroughs yet, Doctor?” He said to her back.

Beverly’s head shot up and then she turned slowly. “Nothing that will get me published anywhere, Captain.”

Picard smiled. “Maybe it’s time to get some rest then.”

“I’m fine, Jean Luc.”

He took a step closer. “Beverly, you had to say goodbye to someone who meant a great deal to you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like we were in love. I barely knew him.”

“Barely knowing someone is often enough to fall for them.”

He stood very still as Beverly’s eyes ran up and down him. “Is that from experience, Captain.”

Picard tried to smile. “You learn a thing or two in Space.”

Beverly nodded, her mouth opening and closing. “Of course.”

He walked around the desk keeping them separated and placed his right hand on her shoulder. “I’m always ready to talk, you know that.”

She looked up at him. “I thought that was Deanna.”

Picard chuckled. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink. I bribed Guinan to keep the bar open a while longer.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Best of Both Worlds: Part 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a few other fics set around Picard's and Beverly's dynamic after his recovery from the Borg but honestly, there is so much unexplored material there that the show never used, so here's some more!

Beverly had removed his eye implants with no problem, but the pieces of metal surrounding his eye were proving trickier. They were wedged deep into his brow bone, and although his immune system already rejected almost everything foreign, this little piece was almost as stubborn as he was.

“Jean Luc!” Beverly said, for the third time, as he wiggled on the biobed.

He huffed.

“If you keep moving, I’m going to pull too hard, strike a nerve ending, and make you blind.”

“That sounds appealing if it means I never have to undergo torture like this again.”

Beverly huffed, doing another tricorder reading.

“Really, Borg capture was a piece of cake in comparison.”

She pinched too hard and watched Jean Luc almost jump off the bed. “Although humor is a sign that you are healing, these types of jokes are banned in my sickbay.”

Jean Luc rolled his eyes, smiling at her upside down.

Beverly patted his shoulder. “You’re done for the day, Captain.”

“Doctor! I was hoping to be done completely.”

She turned to dispose of the Borg tech into the containment boxes. “Good thing no one gave you a medical degree then.”

Jean Luc snorted. “It’s all right, not like a few pieces of Borg metal will be ruining anything for me.”

Beverly chuckled. “Like they could.”

“What?”

“What?” Beverly whipped around, clutching the side of the small table.

Jean Luc stood up, bare chest and bare feet, and walked toward her slowly. “Bev, what did you say?”

“Nothing.” She tried to not look at his chest, but her eyes kept being drawn to it. He was still so pale, not having regained the honey glaze shade his skin usually had. 

“I heard you,” Jean Luc said, moving closer with a smirk.

“Then you heard nothing, Captain.”

He hummed, reaching out to move her hair back from her shoulder. “Thank you for making me feel more human.”

Beverly smiled, leaning into his touch. His skin felt so much warmer than when they first brought him on board, still attached to the collective, his gaze hollow. 

Jean Luc cleared his throat, taking a step back. She straightened her lab coat.

“See you tomorrow at the same time, Captain. In the meantime, enjoy your unique body jewelry.”

He smirked. “I might have to relax uniform rules in the meantime.”

Beverly smiled as she watched him go, standing a little taller. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “Remember Me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, sorry!
> 
> I promise I didn’t abandon this idea and will finish it!

“That was quite an adventure you had,” Jean Luc said, leaning against one of the biobeds in sickbay.

Beverly side eyed him as she went about taking her vitals. She knew there was nothing wrong, but the thought of having to go back to her room and process what she has been through made her eager to extend her analysis.

“Beverly?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Jean Luc, it was a log worthy adventure.”

He moved closer, but left enough space between them to allow her escape room should she feel the need. Beverly turned to face him. 

“It was scary,” she said, looking down at his polished shoes.

“I can only imagine. A dimension where you would have ceased to exist if it weren’t for your ability to fight until the end.”

She looked up as him with a smile. Jean Luc’s breathing picked up slightly when Beverly placed her right hand on his chest. He felt warm, solid, real.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He cocked his head to the right. “Oh?”

Beverly smirked at him. “It was seeing everyone I knew, cared about, loved.... disappear in front of me without being able to do anything about it...”

“Beverly.” Jean Luc gripped her right hand in both of his, massaging her skin slowly. “You don’t need to save the entire world.”

“What good of a doctor am I if I can’t keep my loved ones safe?”

He moved closer, touching his forehead to hers. “You keep us safe every day by being my Chief Medical Officer, my companion, my friend.” 

Beverly smiled, not pulling away. “So you’re saying I keep this ship going without even knowing it?”

Jean Luc moved back. She missed the warmth of his skin.

“You definitely keep the Captain going.”

Beverly’s lips trembled, attempting to form a smile that threatened to turn into a sob. Jean Luc cupped her face with his right hand.

“Let’s take you to bed. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after “Final Mission”

He was reclining in the chair in his seating room, eyes turned toward the viewport. Beverly could hardly reconcile this man with the wounded, scared man she had found on the planet.

“You know, I’m getting tired of telling you that you aren’t allowed to almost die on me anymore.”

Jean Luc didn’t turn but she heard his chuckle. “I do it to keep you in shape, Doctor.”

She walked slowly through his quarters and took her usual seat on the sofa. “Wesley just called. He made it all right.”

Jean Luc nodded.

“He told me he is going to look for Boothby first thing tomorrow morning.”

Another nod.

Beverly sighed. “He also told me some of the things you said while hurt. Nothing personal or in detail. But he wanted me to make sure you’re all right.”

Jean Luc smiled, a single tear rolled down his right cheek. “I thought I was going to die, Beverly. In that moment, for the first time in a while, I faced my mortality and was terrified.”

Beverly got up and walked over to him, kneeling. “Jean Luc,” she said, covering his hands with hers. “It’s normal to be afraid when hurt and in a volatile situation—

“It was more than that.” Jean Luc closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Beverly when he reopened them. “It made me realize I am not leaving much behind.”

“You’re wrong. You’re leaving a legacy that will live on for centuries in history books.”

He tried to smile. “But what else?”

Beverly stood. “I will not sit with you while you pity yourself. You know better than to think you’re alone in this world. All you have to do is stop being afraid.” She didn’t wait for him to reply and knew he wouldn’t protest.

“Good night, Beverly,” Jean Luc said right before his doors swooshed closed. 


End file.
